


sinfully loved

by angediary



Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: Inside their chambers in the Sakamoto Castle, surrounded with the silence of the night;Mitsuhide and her,with limbs entangled in their bedding.Notthe warlord Mitsuhide and herwho were shadowed with terrors of war in this warring era.
Relationships: Reira/Mitsuhide
Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951513
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	sinfully loved

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: Orgasm Denial ___  
>  ~~this is the explicit version for a fic that I might post somewhere else~~ ;))))

In a warring era that was full of deaths and destruction, it was moments like these that made life, and love, worthy enough to be appreciated and to live for.

Inside their chambers in the Sakamoto Castle, in the silence of the night; _Mitsuhide and her,_ with limbs entangled in their bedding. 

Not _Mitsuhide and her_ who were shadowed with terrors of war. 

Just _Mitsuhide, and her_ , bathing in their lust for each other in the nightfall. In passionate kisses and tender touches that she always longed for.

Tonight, the lanterns were still brilliantly bright and lighting their chambers because Mitsuhide wanted to see every inch of her. He kissed her so fiercely as his hand slipped behind the front of her kimono robe, coming in contact with her skin, hot and burning in her desire.

Reira gasped and broke the kiss, squirming. “Ah..!”

“What is the matter, dear one?” A faint mischievous smirk curved the corner of his mouth.

“Cold.. your hand.” 

He began to fondle her breasts making her body arched into his touch, his own nerves tingling pleasantly at the sensation of her soft flesh under his touch. Cold as always, but it was Mitsuhide’s hand and he knew very well how she liked to be touched. “You must warm my hand, then.” He roughly squeezed the soft flesh of her breasts, flicking the nipple to coax more moans from her.

“Mmm..” Her hum of agreement followed with her hand moving to catch his, guiding him between her thighs. “Touch me, Lord Mitsuhide.”

He slipped his hand between the lower hem of the sleeping robe, “Bare yourself for me.” Breathing out the words, his fingertips danced along the apex of her thighs. Always teasing, always tantalizing with his touch.

“Should I?” Reira smiled coyly, inviting a small chuckle from Mitsuhide. Her hand sneaked on the back of his head, bringing his face close and kissed him on the lips, nipping lightly, licking, until he let out a breathy groan.

“In return, I will touch you, _everywhere._ ” He plunged his tongue forcefully into her mouth while his fingers ghosted along her folds.

Wanting more, she untied her sleeping robe to reveal more of her skin. For him to touch and Mitsuhide pressed a finger hard against her clit when she spread her bare thighs for him. Her hips squirmed and she moaned at the cold touch. “Cold..” Reira spoke between their kisses but his tongue rubbed hard against hers, not giving her a chance to utter another word. Her skin tingled, begging for touch and desire set aflame.

“And you.. Warmer than any fire.” Mitsuhide stole her breaths even as she was already gasping for air but he only gave her a moment before devouring her lips. He was being unforgiving tonight, both a tease and a _cruel_ lover. 

He smirked, rising up to get rid of his own robe then grabbing the hems of her loosened robe and forced them open. Taking in the sight of his beloved in the golden glow of the lanterns, he slid his cold hands down her waist, wandering all over her smooth curves. And she let out startled gasps in the sensation of his cold fingers on her heated skin.

His gaze was piercing, hazed with lust, fingertips moving in circles on her clit.

A gaze that made her feel both worshipped and sinfully loved.

His cold fingertips teased her entrance and more slickness flowing on his fingers, Mitsuhide chuckled into her mouth, whispering in a deep, seductive voice. “How eager you are for my touch.” A long finger entered and spread her open, sliding deeper, enveloped with her warmth and he grunted low, stroking her walls teasingly before sliding another finger.

Her fingernails scratched the skin on his back, she whimpered while instinctively grinding on his fingers. Heat coursed through her nerves, and her body became more sensitive to his touch at every stroke of finger against her walls, every time he crooked his fingers inside her. The arousal made her moan, turning into small gasps as she felt the edge was closing in.

Mitsuhide stilled and drew his fingers out of her.

“No..” A moaned whine, Reira bucked her hips in the need of his touch.

Her hand tried to reach down but Mitsuhide caught both of her hands and pinned them over her head. “I will pleasure you tonight.” Because that was how much he loved her. “Rest assured, you will have your share of touch another night.” He captured her lips, letting her melt to his searing kisses.

Reira surrendered all the control to her lover.

He settled his erection between her slick folds while she spread herself further for him, rocking her hips in a slow, deliberate move against the underside of his hardening length and her wetness coated him little by little. And he let go of her hands, placing open-mouthed kisses on her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples so unforgivingly she could only moan and moan, burying her fingers on his hair to press him closer.

Leaving wet trails of his tongue on her skin, Mitsuhide kneaded her other breast. Her hips never faltered to grind, fastening her pace with the climbing pleasure.

But even so, he pulled himself away from her folds.

In the sudden loss of him and how she was terribly, horribly aching inside, Reira whimpered, fingers clung to his hair. “I need you.” Wanting more — wanting him, all of him. “ _Now_.” And she saw he wanted her too from how his eyes darkened with lust.

“Now it is, my dear.” Instinctively sought out her warmth, Mitsuhide gripped her waist, thrust himself deep inside to fill her so perfectly and she gasped.

His breathing turned uneven at the warmth of her silken walls, he sheathed himself deeper, fully stretching her. More groans slipped from his mouth as he thrust slow but tantalizing enough, stroking her aching walls. Then he stopped, sliding out of her all the way.

_No, not yet._

“You’re cruel..” Reira whined all over again, frustratingly raking her nails on his skin. 

“Indeed. It is what I intended for tonight.” He thrust into her languidly, still too slow for her liking and teasing her to the edge only to slide out.

“Mitsu.. hide.. _Please—_ ” Squirming her hips for any friction she could have, but before too long, he entered her in one deliberate thrust. “Ah!”

Yet, the caress of the back of his hand on her cheek was loving and tender. He was cruel for relishing in tormenting her this way, not granting her the intense pleasure he could give her. But did she know how he himself was desperate to have the heavenly release with her.

He was smoothly sliding out of her while smirking to himself.

Her legs were about to lock themselves around his hips, but his strong hands caught her ankles and lifted them — instead, he spread her further and kept her legs open wide, the inviting sight of her glistening, pink entrance was tempting, too tempting he had to hold his breath for a moment.

“Please… I need you inside me.” Reira said, hips writhing in desperation.

But, he was _cruel_ tonight, he wanted to see her lustful eyes begging for him, those lips parted in her moans, her desperate pleas — to see how much she wanted him.

How much she loved him.

Reira was begging with all her might, her fingers spread her folds open. Wet and wanting, _begging,_ to be filled with him.

Without another spoken word from her, he already knew the answer he was seeking from the way she pleaded for him. Desperation was written all over her face, he kissed her hard — she was granting him a biting kiss, teeth nibbling his lip and his desire went unrestrained at once.

He slammed harder into her with reckless passion, sliding deep and rough, his tip perfectly rubbing against the sweet spot that made her moan his name, another thrust, then another, she was only getting more wet, tighter. He let go one of her legs so his thumb roughly circled her sensitive clit.

Reira almost came if he didn’t pull away his thumb, yet another teasing from her lover.

The ache was too much to bear and she became more desperate than ever.

A ‘ _please’_ mumbled between the kisses while he was thrusting relentlessly, abandoning any rhythm and letting his lustful instinct take over. Mitsuhide thrust with growls, driving himself deeper to hear her moan and whimper.

 _Almost, almost, almost._ Her fingers fisted the sheet, gripping the white fabric harder with each of his thrust and let out small gasps as he ravaged her.

He thrust, deep — _rougher_.

As the orgasm crashed, her slick walls clamped tight around his throbbing erection, making Mitsuhide groan breathily as her other hand in his hair scraped his scalp. Her body arched, writhing wildly against him. To have the release after all of his teasing touches and denying her the utmost pleasure, the ripples of her climax made Reira cry out loud, so enticingly melodic in his ear. 

The sweetest sound that stripped all his restraints away. 

His last few erratic thrusts stole every breath of her lungs, until Mitsuhide shuddered then jerked, somewhere between groaning and moaning in the burning heat of release.

Skin against skin and white sheet decorated with stains of their love-making, he was no longer cold but smiling in the warmth only she could give him. 

“I love you, Lord Mitsuhide.” Reira smiled sweetly with her flushed cheeks, tracing her fingertips against his face.

He took her hand and kissed her palm. “My dearest one.” The words spoken in his most tender, deep voice before he dipped in to steal her breaths with yet another kiss and soft giggles erupted from her. 

Her name was a whisper from his lips.

The only one Mitsuhide allowed into his hardened heart.

Now softened and warm, because of her, _only for her_.


End file.
